User talk:Eq2rc
Troubles with Templates Hi there. I noticed you having a little trouble with the user page template you were using. Don't forget that when you're using any of the templates, you typically have to keep the | (the bar) at the end of the line. Place the information between the = (the equals sign) and the | (the bar) and everything should be better. Your user page should look correct now. You can see the changes I made to it by following this link and looking for the red text to show where I made the changes.--Kodia 11:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Pyremius Greetings from Admin Kodia. I recently deleted the pages for User:Pyremius and its associated talk page. We do not allow redirections of user pages to unregistered user accounts. If you would like "Pyremius" as your user name, please create a new account with that name and redirect your Eq2rc account to that name. Please let me know if you have any questions about this. --Kodia 16:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Thank You Kodia Thank you Kodia, for making the changes you recently mentioned. I'm still getting the hang of using the wikia system. I have a question... I used to be able to sign in as Pyremius. I've sinced switched my 'Scholar' character to another, the mentioned Solhraev. Am I now able to sign in and be seen as Solhraev, or am I going to need to create a new account for that? Eq2rc 21:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Your user ID is Eq2rc until you decide to use a different user ID. We like to discourage multiple user IDs in general. What I think you're asking for is how to always make your user ID be Solhraev so that when someone looks at the history of changes to a user page, they'll see Solhraev as the person who updated the page. Is that correct? :If you plan to always and forever continue editing at the wiki under the name Solhraev, then yes, you'd have to create a new user ID and start using that one instead Eq2rc. But if you think there's a remote chance you'll change your mind and want a different user ID later on, what I recommend is that you keep the Eq2rc user ID. :If you'd like to have pages that describe your characters, whether they're Pyremius or Solhraev, you can place that information on your main user ID page (User:Eq2rc) or you can make subpages of your user page for each of those characters (User:Eq2rc/Pyremius or User:Eq2rc/Solhraev). :Does this help you out? Please feel free to ask more questions if you're still confused and I'll do my best to help.--Kodia 21:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) That was indeed the exact answer I was looking for. Thanks for such a timely response. Eq2rc 21:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :There is another option. If you just want your signature to be Solhraev, but don't mind your username still being Eq2rc (i.e. on page histories and as your User: page), you can simply change your nickname. If you'd like to do that, go to preferences, find nickname and replace any text in there with Solhraev, including the and . Then, check the box underneath that which is labed Raw Signature. Then your signatures will appear as Solhraev. It's not all that uncommon to have a username that is different than any of your character names. --lordebon 22:23, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ah! That's another option I hadn't considered if he wanted just the signature to change. Good point. I was going based on the related changes and history pages idea. Thanks for the reminder!--Kodia 22:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC)